


Since you said please

by Randomnessjilly



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly





	Since you said please

Marzia looks at the camera and sighs hoping she can get this in one take. “Hey Marzipans,I have something to tell you.” She looks at you for a moment, getting up the courage to say it. “ I’m dating a girl” She pauses for dramatic effect “Her name is (y/n), and I really love her. I was afraid to tell you guys, I thought you would start hating me, or you're just here for Pewdie, but you know I've learnt that i’m ok with that, if you want to, go ahead and fuck off.” Your eyes widen when she swears, not used to hearing that kind of language from her.“ so this is my girlfriend” She points to your direction, you laugh slightly before getting in front of the camera, not expecting her to introduce you to the camera yet. You look at the camera and wave, not used to being in serious video intro’s. She looks at you a second before grabbing your hand and looking back at the camera “ ok, so the whole video isn’t so serious, I’ll be answering questions about where we met when we first said I love you etc. Now she will be reading off the questions and I’ll be answering. Go ahead and start (y/n)” She looks at you waiting for you to talk. After a moment of recollecting your thoughts you finally started “ oh yeah um, when was our first kiss?” Well it almost went in order, she looks at you for a moment, obviously annoyed before continuing. You looked at her as she talked, heard her voice, the tone, but at the moment you had no clue what she was saying, you were caught in her beauty mixed with a memory, the one she probably was talking about at this moment.   
( flash back)   
You see Marzia up ahead of you, trying to get a picture of the gravestone in front of her, Felix was supposed to go with them but he caught a cold and couldn’t come. You see something that caught your eye so you go ahead of her, as you got closer your child like wonder grew. It was a black rose patch behind some old tree’s, just hitting the moonlight through the slit above them. You lean over them a little, trying to take in the smell. You hear running behind you before you felt someone knock into you sending you tumbling into the patch. You close your eyes for a moment before glancing up to see who was on top of you. Of course it was Marzia, no one else was there, but you were always a paranoid person, and it seemed she was too “ I’m so sorry (y/n), it’s just I thought I saw something, then I saw you over here, and I got too paranoid, and ran into you. and ..” As she rambled on how sorry she was, you started to notice that the moonlight gave her an angelic like glow. Then all the sudden you realized the position you were in, the girl you started to fall in love with for the last year, was here alone with you. You decided that it’s time that you gave it a chance, otherwise you would regret never trying. You slowly lean up, her rambling coming to a sudden halt “ don’t hate me for this” You whisper quietly before leaning into her and setting your face on hers for a facebattle, you feel her return after a moment, and put her hands around your neck, for the a few moments it was one of the best moments in your life. Your eyes snap open, you pull away quickly realizing you forgot something important. She looks down at you sadly, with a look of betrayal “ Is something wrong?” You look at her alarmed for a moment “ you have a boyfriend!” She looks shocked for a moment before shaking her head “ (y/n) , I don’t care anymore, I've loved you for a while now and I was trying to hide it from myself, i’m not used to this feeling, this burning, this love, this feeling that I never had with Felix, and now that I know that you feel the same way, i’m not letting it go.” She leans down close to your face “ you’ve gotten under my skin, like an itch that won’t go, but sadly for you i’m the same” before kissing you. You return right away, after a moment you both pull away, needing to breathe “ Marzia, I love you.” Her smile widens hearing you say it out loud.   
( end of flashback)  
You feel someone shaking you, you look up and see Marzia. She has a look of concern “ um are you ok?” You just nod. She looks unconvinced, before continuing “ um i’m going to ask you the next question since you’ve been spaced out the whole video, when did you fall in love with me ?” You didn’t even need to think about it “ The answer to that is that, there was never one point, it was slow, I feel in love with the way you talk the way you look, the way you smile , the way think, but one day it just dawned on me that I wasn’t falling anymore, I was drowning, in a sea of you.” She was obviously not expecting that answer, because her eyes widened and tears threatened to drip out. You look at her for a moment before making a decision while she was still quite “ Hey Marzia, I know I don’t have a ring or anything on me right now, and it’s kinda soon in the relationship, plus we’re a bit young, but will you marry me ? I just need to know that our future will be intertwined, and I couldn’t imagine life without you. So please? “ Her eyes closed for a moment, tears not threatening anymore, spill out, her hands cover her mouth. Suddenly her eyes open and she decides to do her lame version of a joke “well since you said please” she laughs weakly before kissing you, knowing that this is only the start.


End file.
